Remembrance
by LighthawkKnight
Summary: Sometimes, happiness does get a second chance. My first one-shot! SS


Konnichiwa minna-san! This story is based off another story by one of my favorite fanfiction writers, Bugsy! Credit goes to him for the original idea for this fic. It was one of the best short stories I ever read and decided that I had to give it a CCS twist. Hope you enjoy

**_Remembrance_**

**_By: LighthawkKnight_**

**_Original story: Bugsy_**

**_Prologue_**

There are only white clouds and blue sky visible. A gentle voice, seemingly from everywhere, speaks.

"Your burden is great, my child. You may place it aside, now."

"I cannot."

"Be at peace, it is time to rest."

"I cannot."

"I can grant you forgetfulness, so as to ease your pain."

"I do not wish to forget."

"My child, you are blameless, why do you continue to torment yourself these many years?"

"Will I find what I seek here?"

"I am sorry, my child. That one's was an untimely passing."

"Where?"

"To that place between, whence all go who pass before their purpose is fulfilled?"

"Send me there."

"I will not, my child."

"Then end my existence, please. Eternity is meaningless if I am to be alone."

"My precious, precious child, I know your pain. It also is a part of me. But sadness is not allowed here, you must place your burden aside."

"I cannot."

"I understand, my child. I shall grant you a wondrous gift. It will allow you to release your burden."

"Thank you."

"Before you accept my gift, I must warn you. All that you now are will disappear into the mists whether or not you succeed."

"Nevertheless, I thank you."

"Then go with all my love, my child."

**_Friday Evening, March 30th, 20xx_**

It was such a calm, perfect night. The quarter-moon shone with brilliance, illuminating the lightless black sky. The endless supply of stars filled the rest, twinkling with harmony with the moonlight. The weather was perfect, not too hot or cold, with a light breeze playing in the wind.

Li Syaoran was taking his nightly walk through the town of Tomoeda. There was once a time when he was blind to the beauty around him, but thanks to a certain person, it turned his world almost upside down. He began to see the beauty and good in everything he saw. He couldn't help but plaster a warm smile on his face.

That was the effect of Kinomoto Sakura, of course.

Looking up at the skies above, he thought "_I really wish I could share this view with her."_ Sakura went out of town to visit her grandpa this afternoon, saying she would be back by tomorrow night.

_"Oh well! I still can't believe she agreed to let me take her out for her birthday!"_

**_-Flashback: Friday, March 23rd (about a week earlier)-_**

Syaoran, was looking at himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time today. No matter how he tried, he just couldn't get it right!

"Umm… Sakura, I know you'll be busy on your birthday, so I was wondering…" _Grrr__! That wasn't any good._

"Hey Sakura! I know this great restaurant that has this great view…!" _No, that was too direct!_

"Sakura, will you go out with me…?" _WAAY too direct!_

Dejectedly giving up he opened the door leading out of the men's room, heading for the cafeteria to join Sakura and co. for their daily lunch. He turned a corner and suddenly crashed into someone.

With his head down and deep in thought a few moments earlier, this caught him totally off guard and was almost knocked back to the floor. Luckily someone caught his hand before he did so.

"Gomen nasai!" he quickly stuttered, too embarrassed to look up at her.

"G-gomen, it's all my fault Syaoran-kun!" At that Syaoran shot his head up to see the only person that ever called him by that name.

"No, it's okay Sakura, I should've looked where I was going."

Sakura gave out a smile that could melt the hardest of hearts. "You're forgiven!"

Syaoran smiled back.

"I was so worried when Syaoran-kun hadn't met us on time! Thank goodness you're alright!" she said with giving a relieved look.

"Sorry for worrying you…" Syaoran said scratching his head. God, she was like an angel. Always worrying about others. He suddenly felt bad worrying her like that.

"No biggie!" she replied with her usual smile. "Oh! I wanted to tell you! I'm having a birthday party next week, on April 1st! It's gonna be at my place at around 5PM. Can you make it?"

"Of course I'll be there!" Syaoran gave her a thumbs up. Of course he wasn't surprised at all, seeing as he was planning a special present for Sakura waaay ahead of time.

Sakura's mouth shaped into a wide grin. "I'm glad you can make it!"

As they were walking back Syaoran finally summed up the courage to confront her. "Say, Sakura…" he started placing his hand on her shoulder. Sakura stopped and looked at him, surprised by the seriousness in his voice.

"What is it, Syaoran-kun?" she inquired, tilting her head a little to one side.

_Wow, she's so cute like that…. Baka Syaoran! Focus! _"Um… um… um! I was wondering if… if…" he stuttered blushing madly.

"If… what? Syaoran-kun?"

"Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketogooutwithmeonSaturdaybeforeyourbirthdayasabirthdaypresentfrommetoyouYouknowsinceyou'llbebusyon SundayandallIthoughtit'dbenicetotreatyousomewheretodinnerYouknowasfriendsandall!!!!!!"

"Whoa, slow down Syaoran-kun I didn't understand a word you said!"

Calming his rapidly beating heart, he clarified: "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on Saturday before your birthday…"

Syaoran heard a small gasp and looked at Sakura. Her cheeks showed a tint of red and her eyes were begging him to continue. "Umm… I just wanted to treat you somewhere special for your birthday…… call it my present for being one of my bestest friends these past few years and…"

Before he could continue further he felt a large weight press against his body, almost knocking him down yet again. Keeping his balance this time, he then felt two small arms wrap around his back.

"Of course I'll go!! Thank you, so much Syaoran-kun!" Sakura looked up at him, still shocked by her sudden outburst. "You're so kind and wonderful! This really means a lot to me, Syaoran-kun!"

"I'm glad you think so…" Syaoran just smiled back at her, enjoying the closeness. He could've sworn he heard a faint "Kawaii!" from afar.

- End Flashback -

Thinking about that moment made him feel very warm inside. Not that this was the first time he thought about it this week, mind that.

For a long time now he harbored secret feelings for his emerald-eyed cherry blossom. He wondered for a brief moment if what happened that day showed that she loved him the save way.

_"No, she just cares for me as a very good friend, that's all. If I ever confessed her, god forbid, I'll only worry her…"_

His eyes watered a bit as his thoughts continued.

_"She seemed so happy… even if I'm not the one for her, I'd almost do anything just to see her happy all the time…"_

"Well no time to be thinking about this now!" he said to no one in particular. "I have to be sure this night is perfect!"

_"Let's see, did I forget anything?" _he thought taking out his notepad.

"Restaurant reservations? Check!"

"A red rose for the table? Check!"

"A box of her favorite chocolates? Check!"

_"Good! Now all I have to do is pick up the cherry blossom necklace I'm having made for her. The jeweler said it would be ready by this afternoon. I'll have to pick it up on the way to the restaurant. And by the looks of things, I'll still have enough time left to get there early! Ah, everything is going perfectly so far!"_

As he walks along, he spots a very old woman with a large load on her back walking towards him.

"Excuse me obaa-san, may I help you with that?" Syaoran said to the old woman. She seemed very sad and lonely.

Upon seeing Syaoran, a gently smile spreads warmly across her face.

"You are very kind, young man. It would be nice if you could take my arm, if only for a little while."

"No problem. Here let me carry that backpack for you too." Syaoran replied returning the smile. The old woman cheerfully obliged.

Syaoran held his arm out for her. She rests her arm in his.

"I'm very sorry for troubling you." She said, bowing. "My home is just a few blocks away and…"

"It's really no problem at all." Syaoran interrupted.

They continue walking slowly. Syaoran stared at the beautiful night sky yet again, admiring its beauty.

"You do like the starry night, child."

"Am I that easy to read? Yes, it is beautiful, especially when I'm in good company."

The old woman blushed lightly. "You are a very charming young man. Your girlfriend must love you very, very much."

Syaoran placed a hand on his forehead and laughed nervously.

"Well, she isn't really me girlfriend… I'm just a good friend to her, that's all!"

"Do not be so modest. I am sure that you are always in her heart."

He blushed at that thought. "You're too kind obaa-san! I would be so happy if that were true. But I don't think that she'll ever feel that way about me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, that's just the vibe that I'm always getting from her. Sure she cares for me and all, but not that way. And let's just say when trouble arises… I can't do a thing to help her…"

"Do you love her?" she asked suddenly.

Syaoran hesitated.

"Is there something wrong child? I am sorry if I am embarrassing you."

"No not at all!" Syaoran chuckled. He continued with a serious tone. "It's just that I'm afraid that she would never return my love for her. If I ever told her I'd just worry her that's all…"

The old woman laughed softly. "If there is anything that I have learned in my long life, it is that all you need is love. The rest seems to take care of itself."

Syaoran gave her a soft smile. "You must have had a wonderful life with the man you love."

"Ah my dear young man. My love was taken from me many, many years ago."

That statement hit Syaoran like lightning. No wonder she was all sad and lonely!

"I… I'm so sorry!!"

"Do not be. I have been able to find a measure of happiness over the years. I had many dear friends to pass the years with, and our memories never faded. They were always there for me when the sadness returned."

Syaoran looked down at her still full of guilt. "Even though it happened a long time ago, I wish I could have been there to help."

"Arigatou gozaimasu young man. You seem to always be thinking of the happiness of others. I am sure that your "friend" cherishes that." She said, gently patting his arm.

"Ha ha ha… well… I don't know. I think she does a better job of that than I ever will!"

"See? You two are a perfect match for each other!" Syaoran blushed ten shades of red. The old woman just giggled softly.

They walk together in silence for a while. _"I feel like I've known this woman all my life, but why? I'm sure this is the first time we met…"_

"Oh here we are!" said the old woman suddenly, interrupting Syaoran from his thoughts.

"This seems much too soon to part our company. Thank you again for helping an old woman."

Syaoran handed the old woman her backpack and bowed formally.

"I was honored to assist a beautiful maiden in distress."

"Thank you for your kind words. From anyone else those would just be words to an old woman. But I can see that in your eyes I am your 'beautiful maiden'."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Take care… Syaoran. And do not give up all hope. Love lasts forever. Good night."

Syaoran turned around and walked back to his apartment. Her last words lingering in his mind.

_"…… wait a minute, how did she know my name?" _he turned around but the old woman was gone.

**_Saturday Evening, March 31st, The eve of Sakura's birthday_**

"Thank you, we hope to have your business again!" replied the sales clerk.

Syaoran looked at his birthday present for Sakura. It was a gold necklace with a cherry blossom-shaped locket attached to it. Inside was a picture of him and Sakura that he got off of Tomoyo. They were both smiling happily. On the other side read a message "Always thinking of you."

He debated with himself for hours yesterday what kind of message to put inside. After hearing the old woman yesterday, however, his mind was filled with sudden clarity.

_"May your wisdom guide me, obaa-san._"

He checked his watch and was suddenly frightened.

6:55 PM.

_"Oh no!__ He was supposed to meet her at 7 at the restaurant. If I don't hurry, she'll think I stood her up and she'll never forgive me!!"_

Syaoran runs out the door. Not waiting to check the light, he starts to dash across the street.

A second later, a huge deliver truck comes rushing around the curve, bearing down on Syaoran. He freezes in shock.

He saw his life flash before his eyes, every second seeming like an eternity to him.

Suddenly, he feels an impact on his right side. As he looks up, he sees the old woman he helped yesterday. She has flung her body against his, pushing him to safety.

Wheels screeching, the truck crashes into the old woman. Syaoran hears the awful sound of her frail body being crushed.

"OBAA-SAAAAN!!!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted desperately rushing to her side.

Even in her battered and broken state, she smiles up at him. Syaoran gently took her in his arms. Looking around he say witnesses frantically dialing their cell phones.

"Please, hang on! Help is coming!"

She whispers to him.

"Syaoran… kun…"

Tears start to pour from his eyes. "Why?! Why did you do that?!"

"Because… you have yet… to fulfill your purpose…"

Syaoran's eyes were streaming with tears now. "I d-don't understand!"

The old woman's body started to limp. Using what energy she had left, she continued.

"Never forget… love… is… forever…"

"Please! Don't go!!"

"I must… my gift… is spent…"

"But… But… I never even learned your name!"

"My dear Syaoran-kun… You already…. know my name. Please… give this old woman… the gift of one… last… kiss…"

As if saying goodbye to someone who has always been dear to him, Syaoran leans down and kisses her.

"Arigatou… my dear… Syaoran-kun."

"But… your name?"

The old woman's body starts to disappear into the mists. Before she completely disappears she replies:

"Kinomoto Sakura"

Syaoran runs out the door. However before making a mad dash across the street, he feels as if someone is warning him to stop. He freezes in his tracks.

A second later a huge delivery truck comes rushing around the curve.

_"Oh my, that was close! I'd better be more careful. I hope I can still make it on time, but I guess it wouldn't do any good if I'm dead!" _he chuckled lightly. _"I hope she doesn't get mad."_

He waits patiently for the lights to change.

**_10 minutes later (_****_7:05 PM_**

"Reservation for Li, party of two please!" Syaoran breathed out, dashing in to the restaurant.

"Ah, Li-san." The receptionist replied. "Your guest is already sitting at your table. Please have a seat there."

_"Oh no, I'm late!" _"Doomo arigatou" he replied to the receptionist as he proceeded towards the table, fearfully awaiting her wrath.

As if just aware of his presence Sakura looked up. "Syaoran-kun you made it!"

He immediately did a deep bow "I'm sooo sorry Sakura! I'm so sorry that I'm late! You see I had something I had to do a little earlier and I just lost track of time!! Please forgive me!"

Sakura got up and suddenly pulled him into a hug. Surprised by her actions. He turned a deep shape of red and could only hug back. Everyone in the restaurant observed this and started saw how cute they were together.

Again, Syaoran could've sworn he heard a faint "Kawaii!" from afar.

"That's okay Syaoran-kun." he heard her whisper to him. "I would rather that you be an hour late then maybe be hurt trying to rush."

They both released the hug. Still holding each other, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Thank you for understanding, Sakura."

And in a whisper only to herself, she adds:

_"I would rather give up my eternal soul, than to lose you, my dear Syaoran-kun…"_

There are only white clouds and blue sky visible. A gentle voice, seemingly from everywhere, speaks.

"Be happy and enjoy a long life, and eternity, together… my children."

**The End**


End file.
